


Practice Pays Off

by Dietcokediamond



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Science, Established Relationship, F/M, Formalwear, Married Couple, Omorashi, Omovember, Sigmoira, moira saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietcokediamond/pseuds/Dietcokediamond
Summary: Omovember Days 1&2: Formal Situation, Inconvenient LocationDr. Siebren de Kuiper is set to give a presentation of his lab's revolutionary discoveries, but a rather urgent problem arises. His wife, Dr. Moira O'Deorain, comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Practice Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna do omovember this year, keep it short tho like 500-800 words a day  
> Also me: *writes 1500+ words for the first entry* lmaooooo
> 
> Certainly not gonna do all 30-something days at this rate (it's already Nov 5th pfff), but I'm gonna at least do.... several? Probably mash a few prompts together like this?
> 
> Day 1: Formal Situation  
> Day 2: Inconvenient Location

Dr. Siebren de Kuiper was known for his meticulous attention to detail. Anyone who had studied underneath him could attest to his propensity to overprepare for every possible outcome, particularly when it came to matters of his work.

Perhaps no one knew this better than Moira O'Deorain, who now watched her husband's reflection in the mirror as she adjusted the diamond earrings he had bought for her several Christmases ago.

"You're pacing," she chided gently, snapping Siebren from what must have been his fortieth recital of his acceptance speech – fortieth _today_ , that is.

"I just want to be absolutely sure that I know it," Siebren said defensively, his long fingers clenching with nervous excitement. "It's not every day you have the chance to introduce your life's work, you know."

Moira stood from her seat in front of the boudoir and smiled, adjusting Siebren's bowtie. "You'll do marvelously," she assured him sweetly yet placidly, seeing no need for flowery language. Although he was hardly the most outspoken individual when it came to social gatherings, his passion and knowledge of science was unmatched by anyone she'd ever met. Knowing him, he would likely become so excited to share his findings that he would forget he was speaking to a crowd altogether.

Besides, with such impactful research at his disposal - the potential for summoning black holes and even controlling gravity - the work would no doubt speak for itself.

Siebren cradled Moira's head with his palm, pulling her in to place a kiss on her forehead. "Come on," he whispered. "We don't want to be late."

\---

It had been a relatively inoffensive evening so far. The venue was lovely of course - that was to be expected of an event funded by Talon. Despite the obligatory schmoozing and small talk that were necessitated by such evenings, with his lovely wife on his arm - and several glasses of after-dinner champagne in his belly - Siebren was finally beginning to relax.

Now, as they sat at their table in front of the stage, Siebren was just about to excuse himself to the washroom in preparation for his big speech – then, to his dismay, the house lights began to dim.

Dr. Maverick, the head of the department, made her way to the podium, greeted by the soft hum of polite applause. Siebren swore under his breath, mentally scolding himself for having waited this long to relieve himself before the presentations began.

Well, that would be an annoyance, to be sure, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

But, as Dr. Maverick was making a decidedly _longer_ opening speech than Siebren had anticipated, he noticed his right leg begin to jiggle – slowly at first, then rapidly enough that Moira took notice.

“Darling?” she whispered, placing her hand on his knee to halt its movement, and arching a brow in worry when he was visibly startled at the contact.

“I’m fine,” he assured her with a smile, taking her hand from his knee and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “Just a bit nervous.”

_Stop that, now, there’s no use in making Moira worry…_

Finally, Dr. Maverick seemed to be wrapping up her introduction, and Siebren was certain he was about to be called to the stage.

“…Dr Xin Nguyen,” she concluded, leading the audience in another applause as a scientist Siebren didn’t recognize walked to the podium.

Siebren felt his stomach drop. It hadn’t occurred to him that he might not be the first to speak, and now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure how many presenters there were going to be tonight…

He tried his best to remain calm, but his nerves were already shot to hell – and the steadily increasing pressure in his lower abdomen was doing absolutely nothing to help.

_Godverdomme, why did I drink so much champagne?!_

“Siebren, what is it?” Moira insisted, noticing Siebren’s continuous fidgeting. He considered downplaying it again, but one look at his wife’s fretful yet steely expression told him she meant business.

“I…” he murmured, leaning in as close to her as possible for fear that anyone would overhear. “I need to use the bathroom…”

Moira’s eyes widened as the severity of his predicament dawned on her. “Are you up next?” she shushed back, brow furrowing in concern.

Siebren gave an exasperated shake of his head, indicating he had no idea.

After only a few more moments, it was clear to Siebren that he was just going to have to take his chances and run to the lavatory – there was no way he could go on stage like this.

Just as he was standing up to make his escape, he felt the house lights showering him with light.

“And now, it’s my pleasure to welcome Dr. Siebren de Kuiper, the leader of our Astrophysics & Engineering Development Team, to discuss his lab’s extraordinary findings.”

Siebren gulped, and briefly locked eyes with Moira in horror before forcing himself to straighten and smile, weaving stiffly through the rows of tables to the stage.

Moira felt a spike of panic rush through her as she helplessly watched her husband clear his throat and begin his well-rehearsed speech. Although he was doing a fine enough job in maintaining a calm demeanor, she could tell that Siebren was in trouble.

They had been married nearly 12 years, and even still, she could count on one hand the number of times she could recall him admitting such a need. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, per se, but he was always rather careful to be as discreet as possible. She had always found it rather charming and gentlemanly of him, but the fact that he would bring up such a need now _, tonight of all nights_ , meant that his situation must be dire.

Moira searched her mind frantically for a solution, knowing very well that Siebren’s full presentation would last at least 30 to 40 minutes – and he certainly didn’t have that long to wait.

Finally, she had an idea.

\---

Siebren was indeed thankful that he had practiced his speech so relentlessly - his mouth was able to ramble it off seamlessly while his brain was frantic.

He had never needed to piss so badly in his entire life – and the ferocity and the _speed_ at which it had hit him, alcohol be damned, had made it all the more unbearable.

Even worse was the realization that he was completely and utterly trapped, with the eyes of hundreds of friends and colleagues on him – a man headed to the gallows.

He felt a tiny drop budding at the end of his cock, and had to clear his throat as he choked on a gasp.

“A-As I was saying,” he continued, snaking a hand down to his groin as nonchalantly as possible, desperately hoping that the podium was covering most of his shifting as he gave himself a squeeze. “Upon multiple control tests we conducted while studying the Gravitic Flux…”

Suddenly, he felt a rush of freezing, swirling, _sucking_ nothingness in front of his crotch, and his eyes shot down to his legs. A small, silent void had appeared just in front of him – a black hole.

“Psst,” came a tiny noise in his periphery, barely audible over the rush of his blood in his ears. Still blathering on, his eyes followed the noise to the wings of the stage, where Moira was using the very technique he had taught her to tear a tiny hole in the fabric of space. It was hardly comparable to the results they found in the lab, of course; but still, his head was reeling with pride – and disbelief – for his wife.

_Surely she doesn’t mean for me to…_

But a small leak into his underwear made it inescapably clear that Siebren had no other option. And so, never skipping a beat of his presentation, he whipped out his cock and let out a thick stream of piss into the universe, his aching prick practically screaming with relief as he did so.

He had to be careful not to allow his relief to be too present in his voice – and _oh,_ it was difficult, because it felt _so amazing_ , unlike any relief he’d ever felt before…

“Ahhhh—a-as we all know, oscillation is a key factor in any aerodynamic system--”

_Bedankt, mijn geliefde…_

And yet, he had a duty to fulfill. So, as he finally finished and zipped himself safely back into his pants, he allowed himself only a moment to clear his throat before continuing on with newfound fervor.

\---

“You absolute madwoman!” Siebren cried in disbelief as he rushed to meet his wife backstage. He sounded exasperated and exhausted, but his eyes were gleaming with mirth. “Of all the _hair-brained_ , reckless _, irresponsible_ \--!”

Without interrupting his slew of reprimands, he swept Moira up into his arms and squeezed her tightly, breaking out into a grin. “I can’t _believe_ you—…” He guffawed, and placed a crooked kiss onto her cheek as she joined in his laughter.

“...Thank you,” Siebren said finally, releasing her from his bear hug.

“What did I tell you?” Moira said, adjusting his bowtie. “I knew you wouldn’t forget your speech.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too wholesome ugh
> 
> bedankt = thank you  
> mijn geliefde = my love


End file.
